pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Curling
Curling is a precision sport similar to bowls , petanque and bocce , but is played on ice with heavy stone instead of metal (or plastic) balls. It is generally accepted that the sport in the 16th century Scotland was conceived, although the painting Hunters in the Snow by Bruegel from 1565 depicts Dutch peasants who play the game. Curling as it is played today, was developed in Scotland (see Newtonmore Curling Club Hut ). The international organization for curling, theWorld Curling Federation , based in the Scottish Perth . Curling has been an official Olympic winter sports since 1998. World Championships there since 1957 for men and since 1979 for women. Contents verbergen * 1 Gameplay * 2 Strategy * 3 International matches ** 3.1 Olympic Games ** 3.2 World Championships * 4 Curling in Belgium * 5 Curling in fiction * 6 External links Gameplay The playing field, CL: Center Line • CAVE: Hogline • Fluorescent: Teeline • BL: Backline • HA: Hack Line with Hacks • FGZ: Free Guard Zone A curling match is played by two teams of four players. The "captain" of the team, the skip, put the strategy to be followed and, in consultation with the other players how the stones must be played. Each team has eight stones of granite and 19.1 kg in weight with a handle. Stone only makes contact with the ice through an edge at the bottom. The curling rink (curling sheet) is a skating rink of about 42.5 m long and 4.3 meters wide. Before the race is on the ice sprayed a fine mist of water droplets that aanvriest immediately. This facilitates the course of the stone, and gives him a predictable trajectory. The competition consists of a number of "ends" (in competition 10 ends, ends 8 for juniors). In each end, the teams play and their eight stones, each player two stones from one end of the curling rink at the "house" on the other side; These are the colored circles in the ice. The stone is thrown by the skip, and two teammates follow the stone and wipe if necessary. The ski passes after throwing instructions to his teammates, such as when and how it should be swept. By calling soft or hard he tries to show the importance of the statement. Crying is often necessary to skip to them by the sound of the crowd and skips on adjacent courts around audible. 1 Due to the release of a stone to give it a rotating movement, which is the intention, the stone gets a slightly curved path. This rotation is called the curl of the stone (hence the name "curling"). The players of each team having a broom (generally with a rubbing block, not with hairs) to sweep the ice just before the stone and so to influence the path of the stone, and, if necessary, to extend the stone. By sweeping the frozen water droplets are liquid again, so that the stone will go straight and curl postponed. The intention is that at the end of an end some stones own team closer to the center of the house (dolly) than the stones of the opposing team. For each stone that is closer to the dolly is the closest to the dolly recumbent stone of the opposing one gets one point. The colors of the circles do not have a meaning, they exist only to be able to more easily see how are stones with respect to the dolly. Draw does not exist in curling. If after 10 ends a tie, then an extra end is played. Strategy Strategy plays a big role in curling; so one can choose to make their own stone in the house (a draw) or a stone of the opponent to play along road (a take-out) or an own stone to leave the house lie to cover any underlying protect stone (a guard). The first two stones of each Party shall not be used for take-out on a stone lying in front of the house. If this happens then the opponent's playing away stone to be restored. The team with the last stone is allowed to play (the hammer) always has an advantage, the whole strategy as determined by: "Give one and take two". This means that if one does not have the last stone, but one opponent to score more than 1 stone late (or, even better, self scores stone ("steal"), as people themselves have the last stone, then they try 2 or to score more. At the beginning of the match is getost to determine who in the first end, the last stone. Rated one team in one end, then that team begins the next end, the other team than the last stone. International competitions [ edit ] Olympics [ edit ] Since the Games of 1998 curling is an Olympic sport . Both the men and the women knew to 2006 every tournament another winner. * Men * Women World Championships [ edit ] The curling world championship is held in the men since 1959 and the women since 1979. Both the men and the women dominate Canada. Until 2007 they won 44 of the 78 editions (56%). See the list of world curling champions for a detailed overview of the world champions. in Belgium edit * Belgian Curling Association * Belgian curling team (men) * Belgian curling team (women) in fiction edit In 2002, the Canadian sports film appeared Men with Brooms a curling team. External links [ edit ] Category:Curling Category:Sport at the Winter Olympics